Dawn of the Eggman Empire
by XxDarkGrandpa1945xX
Summary: A coup led by none other than Eggman catches the world by surprise. With an entire nation under his belt, Eggman prepares for world domination. But... he's never made it this far before. What's he hiding under his sleeve? Whatever it is, it's not making Sonic's job any easier. In fact, it's gotten harder. Way harder.
1. Inauguration Day

June 23rd, 2017

Hank wiped the sweat off his brow with his soaking wet handkerchief. He tilted his head back hoping the sun could help dry the thin layer that remained. His wife, Martha, squeezed his hand.

"You nervous?" she smiled, looking him in the eye. "I'm nervous too."

"Me, nervous?" Hank looked away. "It's just a hot flash."

Martha rolled her eyes. "I hope those hot flashes don't keep you from giving your speech." She pecked his cheek. "You're gonna do great. Breathe in… breathe out. Got it?"

Hank sheepishly nodded.

Martha placed both her hands on his arm. "Knock it, out of the ballpark."

Hank adjusted his tie. "Okay."

At the end of the tunnel, millions of people gathered around the Capitol. Their faces were like grains of sand, yet each were distinct in Hank's eyes. In the front, he could see his father smiling at him with worn, gray eyes. He couldn't believe he was standing where his father stood sixteen years ago. That was the year Sonic and friends stopped the ARK from colliding with Earth. To think his father had to deal with something so catastrophic three months into his presidency made him tremble. Here he was, a child flopping in his father's shoes.

He approached the podium with the Chief Justice waiting patiently by his side. He placed his hand on the bible and parted his lips.

"Repeat after me," said the Chief Justice.

"I do solemnly swear," they began, "that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United Federation, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend the Creed of Liberty of this United Federation. So help me God."

A reverent applause filled the Capitol.

The Chief Justice lowered the microphone to his mouth. "President Broadie will now address us." After patting Hank on the back, he moved aside.

Hank raised the microphone to his face. "My fellow Fredonians, it is a privilege to be standing before you today. I extend my gratitude to you, the Fredonian people, for choosing me to be your advocate. While I can't promise a perfect presidency, I will do everything in my power to uphold the Creed of Liberty against those that seek to destroy it. Thank you."

"Get down, Mr. President!"

A column of smoke erupted from the podium. A collective gasp, then Hank was lying on the ground, his ears ringing. He rolled his head to the left. The upper half of the podium was reduced to smoldering chunks of charcoal. He reached for the phone in his pocket, instead finding a slab of shattered glass. It felt like a stream of sweat was running down his cheek. He swiped it with his finger. It was red.

A Secret Service Agent slung Hank's arm over his shoulder. "You alright?" he asked.

Hank wobbled to his feet. "I hope so. Is Martha okay?"

"Martha is alright," answered the Agent. "We've escorted her off the premises."

"Thank God."

A lightning-fast orb of light pierced the audience, exploding in a burst of flame, sending people flying in all directions. Some ran to the east, some ran to the west, and some went northward. Many were caught in the middle and were trampled.

The Agent pulled his pistol, brandishing it at the sky. A cold pain crawled up Hank's stomach. Was it a sniper? Is that why he couldn't see his would-be assailant? If so, what kind of gun shoots exploding balls of light? No, this couldn't be the work of an ordinary man. It had to be _him_.

Somehow, over the commotion, the soft whirring of machinery grazed Hank's ears. Climbing down the pillars behind him, a pair of chameleon badniks faded into view.

The Agent turned around. "Newtrons!"

A round shadow loomed over their heads. "Don't shoot," said a familiar voice.

Hank's heart sank. It was the Eggman, standing on a floating platform, holding his daughter Winnie at gunpoint.

Tears raced from her puffy eyes. "Do what he says, dad."

Eggman pointed at the Agent. "Hey, you. Put the gun down."

The Agent slowly knelt to the ground, gently setting his pistol down and raising his hands. Hank did the same.

His eyes became steel on a cold winter night. "What do you want from me?"

Eggman stroked his red mustache. "I don't want much, Mr. Broadie, just the Oval Office."

"You know I can't do that!" Hank snarled.

"Why not?"

"Because this is a Democracy," Hank retorted without missing a beat. "In this country, we pick our leaders. I won the election fair and square, there's nothing you can do to change that."

Eggman twisted his gun slightly. "Let me make this easier for you. 'I, Hank Broadie, resign and declare Eggman as the new President of the United Federation.' I want you to say that right now."

Hank shook his head. "That's not how any of this works."

"Oh?"

"I will not make a mockery of this great nation."

Eggman turned to his hostage. "Did you hear that, Winnie? Looks like I'll have to put you down."

A bang ejected from Eggman's gun, making Hank flinch. His face went pale. But to his surprise, Winnie was still standing, her face scrunched in dreadful anticipation.

"That's funny," said Eggman, staring down the barrel of his gun. "It must have malfunctioned." He pressed it against Winnie once more. "Want me to try again?"

Hank put his head down, wetting the ground beneath him. "No, no more. I just want my daughter safe."

Eggman leaned in. "Then show me."

Hank looked him straight in the eye. "I, Hank Broadie, resign and declare Eggman the new President of the United Federation."

Eggman smiled. "Really? You mean that?"

"Yes, I do."

A wide, toothy grin spread across Eggman's face like a sunrise. At first, he snickered, like one would after a good joke. His snickering became a loud chortle, as being tickled by invisible hands. Winnie joined him

Hank grimaced. "Winnie?!"

The villian and his hostage exploded in raucous laughter, Eggman sounding more and more like a circus clown with every agonizing minute. Winnie jittered and sputtered like a television with bad reception. She dissolved into a cloud of crimson cubes. A masked jackal with a glowing gem on his chest took her place.

"Well done, Infinite," said Eggman, holstering his gun. "That was a spectacular performance."

Hank's mouth hung agape.

"Shall we finish what we started?" asked Infinite.

"Of course." Eggman snapped his fingers. A pair of Shutterbug badniks descended upon them with flashing red lights on their cameras. "Citizens of Central City," he started. "your president has an announcement. Care to tell them, Mr. Broadie?"

The Shutterbugs hovered close to his face. Hank sighed, "I, Hank Broadie, resign and declare Eggman the new President of the United Federation. Effective immediately."

The cameras panned to Eggman. "As your new President, I hereby decree that the checks and balances listed in the Creed of Liberty are null and void. From now on, I will control the executive, the legislative, and the judicial." He cackled, "Don't think that I haven't come prepared, because I have. Anyone who opposes me will pay the price."

After his closing remarks, the Shutterbug badniks flew away. Eggman frowned. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Hank and the Secret Service Agent froze in place, looking at him sheepishly. Although they tried crawling as fast as they could, they barely made it through the tunnel.

"Infinite, dispose of them please." Eggman flew away.

Infinite tugged on his glove. "With pleasure."


	2. Incoming Transmission

Sonic steadied a ring on one end of a long wooden plank. Tails positioned his ring on the same side.

"Do you want me to count down?" asked Tails.

"I'll do it," replied Sonic. "Three, two, one, go!"

The two friends flicked at the same time. Sonic's ring took a sharp right, veering off course, while Tails' ring zipped to the center before toppling on its side.

"Alright!" cheered Tails, pumping his fist in the air. It wasn't long until he felt an arm around his neck and the burning sensation of Sonic's knuckles rubbing against his head.

"You finally beat me at ring racing, little buddy!"

Tails chuckled. "I can't believe it only took me twenty-five years to do it."

Sonic's smile straightened in an instant. "Has it really been twenty-five years since I met you?"

Tails scratched the back of his head. "Well, yeah. It's 2017, Sonic."

"Huh." Sonic rubbed the tip of his nose. The waves on the coast of Cocoa Island crashed in the distance. His eyes wandered aimlessly into the clear blue sky. "I guess that makes me forty-one then"

Tails tilted his head. "What's wrong with that?"

"Pfft, nothing's wrong with being forty-one," Sonic paused. "I just don't feel like my age."

"What's a forty-one year old supposed to feel like?"

"If I had to guess," Sonic made a face. "Tired and achy."

"Huh."

"And gray."

Tails put a finger on his chin. "Maybe some people never grow old."

Sonic sauntered toward the Tornado. "I don't buy it."

Tails lifted both rings into his satchel. "Any other ideas?"

Sonic stopped. "Meh." He kept going.

Tails sprinted to catch up with him. "What else do you want to do today?"

Sonic leapt to the upper wing of the Tornado and laid on his back. "Let's see what there is on the radio."

"Okay," said Tails, climbing into the cockpit. The radio squealed as Tails turned the dial. There was mostly white noise. He kept going. Low, garbled mumbles. It sounded like speech. He honed in on the transmission.

"- the Bat. Tails, do you read me?"

Sonic opened an eye. "Is that Rouge?"

Tails grabbed the mouthpiece. "This is Tails. What's going on?"

"It's Eggman," said Rouge. "He's taken over the United Federation."

Tails eyes widened. "Did you hear that, Sonic?"

Sonic sat up. None of this added up in his head. He hasn't seen Eggman since he fought his Time Eater. He was certain he had left him in White Space. "You mean, he's taken over an entire government?"

"That's right," answered Rouge. "This morning, he attacked President Broadie's inauguration ceremony and forced him to resign on live television."

Tails bit his lip. "I think he has a super weapon."

"I think you're right, Tails," said Rouge.

"What makes you think that?" asked Sonic.

"Remember when he blew up half the moon?" remarked Tails. "That's because he had the Eclipse Cannon. Whenever Eggman has his hands on something big, he always shows off."

"Only this time, it's not just a stunt," Rouge sighed. "This time, he has enough resources to jump-start an empire."

Sonic flicked his ear. "Do you think he's using the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Not likely," Rouge doubted. "There's no way he could've found them all this quickly."

"Have you gotten a hold of the President?"

"He's not responding. I'm not even sure he's alive."

Sonic stood up. "Where are you now?"

"I'm hiding beneath the city with Shadow." Rouge lowered her voice. "Don't go looking for us, Sonic. It's too dangerous."

Sonic smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"I'm warning you," rebuked Rouge. "Don't bite off more than you can chew."

The static returned.

Sonic stretched his calves. If Eggman had only begun to take over this morning, then surely he hasn't had enough time to build his defenses. Waiting for his friends to escape would only give him the upper hand. "Start the engine, Tails."

Tails gulped. "Are you sure about this, Sonic?"

"Of course I'm sure," Sonic's quills lifted with the breeze. "It's better if we strike while the iron is still hot."

The Tornado's propellers buzzed as it zoomed across the bumpy coast, its wings glistening in the sun. The plane gradually lifted in the air, banking to the right. The red biplane disappeared into the horizon.


	3. In the Aquatic Mine

A thud shook the pebbles beneath Rouge's feet.

Rouge groaned, her hand trembling as she squeezed the communicator. "That Sonic is as stubborn as a mule."

A robot boomed above ground followed like a giant one-man marching band. Between stomps, a raspy G.U.N. soldier barked orders to his men. The pops of a machine gun were their snare drums. A low hum vibrated the air, drowning the soldier's call for retreat. There was a loud, piercing electric shriek as each gun went out like gently blown candles. Silence.

"We can't stay here," Shadow announced, staring at the rocky layer separating them from the war zone above.

"What other choice do we have?" said Rouge, folding her legs. "Eggman can summon robots with the snap of his fingers. It's only two of us against thousands of them."

Behind Shadow was a winding corridor from whence they came. Along the path were manholes leading into the city.

Shadow turned his back on Rouge. "If things are as bad as you say they are, then it's only a matter of time before they find us." He turned his head to her. "We'll have a better chance of victory if we go the offensive."

Rouge didn't move. Shadow had never seen her like this before. Her eyes were wide with uncertainty. "What if we lose?"

Shadow shrugged, "Then we lose." He started down the corridor.

Rouge reached her hand out. "If the world loses us, there will be no hope."

Shadow stopped. "What's gotten into you? The doctor has called upon every artifact and deity in the book and yet he still loses. What makes you think this time will be any different?"

"He's killed the President, Shadow."

"What makes you think that?"

"Try calling him yourself!" Rouge tossed her communicator across the room.

Before it could hit him in the face, Shadow caught it with his free hand. He flipped the communicator around and switched it to the President's frequency. "Mr. President, do you read me?"

The communicator belched a scrambled gurgling sound.

"Looks like you broke it," said Shadow. He reached for his own communicator, setting it to the President's frequency. "Mr. President, this is Shadow."

Nothing but radio silence.

"I see." He turned off both communicators, gently tossing one back to Rouge. "Something has happened to the President and if I were in your position, I would fear the worst."

Rouge's ears drooped. "He's our boss."

"I'm aware of that." Shadow folded his arms. "If you would rather curl up in fetal position instead of help me, I completely understand."

Rouge snarled, "What?!"

The hissing of jet packs and clanking steel echoed down the corridor. The Egg Gunners illuminated the hall with their bright chest lights.

"I take it back," said Shadow, snapping the rings off his gloves. "If you curl up now, it'll only make it easier for them."

Rouge flapped her wings, doing a kick in the air. "You always know how to say the wrong thing."


End file.
